Memories
by Lita1
Summary: GETTING REDONE! Mina's death leaves Lita devestated! Pluto transports them to a new dimension and they r told that they have a brother and lover (from the past) there, all they have to do is find them! Rated R for violence, lanuage and later chapters.
1. Prologe:The beggining

Author's Notes: In this story the scouts weren't found until they were 17 years old. During the showdown with the four sisters and Rubeus from the Negamoon, Mina was killed. It is now two years after that, so the scouts are 19. The Gundam boys are as follows: Heero 20 Duo 20 Trowa 21 Quatre 20 Wufei 20  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Come on, it's fanfiction! Of Course I don't own the characters. But I do own my story!  
  
Thoughts '.'  
  
Talking "."  
  
  
  
Prologue!  
  
  
  
Lita sighed as she sunk down in the comfort of her bed. She was finally home! But even home didn't truly comfort her anymore she thought as she glanced around the apartment. It contained to many painfully memories, memories of before.  
  
  
  
She could barely believe that it had been two years ago. The images still haunted her dreams. They haunted her every day. No matter where she went or what she did, she would never be able to escape them.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Mina stumbled. She fell to the ground with a thud! All of the other scouts were preoccupied with their own battles. Out of the corner of her eye Lita saw Mina stumble, saw her face as she fell to the ground, and was too slow in getting back up. She turned from her own battle to rush to her friend's aid.  
  
  
  
Because of her carelessness Lita was hit by one of Prisma's energy balls hitting while her back was turned knocking her to the ground. Lita lay there, winded, unable to call out or help her friend. All she could do was hope.  
  
  
  
She saw Mina's small body flung through the air as Avary played with her, and still she had hope. She hoped with all her might for her friend's life as Mina was thrown through the air again and again. Lita had hope for her friend until her body hit the brick wall with a sicking crack and then she knew. As the sisters and Rubeus fled, she knew.  
  
  
  
She knew that friend was dead, gone forever. She knew that the sounds and images of her horrific death were captured in her heart and mind, never to leave her alone again. She could hear Serena screaming and wailing in the background. She could see Ami, with tears pouring down her face, trying to comfort her while Raye looked around helplessly, a look of shock on her face and tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
  
  
But all of this seemed distant to Lita. So far away, as though she was watching a video. All of it she observed from her position in the dirt, unable to get up. Then the images blurred. Lita reached up to her face and felt the wetness on her cheeks. It was then that she realised that silent tears of pain and loss were slowly coursing their way down her face, and she began shuddering with sobs, as the pain became too much to bear.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Raye walked into the apartment, dumped her bag on the floor and walked into the lounge room. It was then that she realised that there were strange noises coming from the bedrooms. A confused look crossed her face but it quickly turned into sorrow and pity as she realised what the noise was.  
  
  
  
Raye hurriedly made her way towards Lita's bedroom. She got there her suspicion was confirmed when she saw Lita on her bed. She was curled into a little ball, as thought by shutting out the world she could rid herself of the pain and horror of it all, her whole body was shaking, as the sobs escaped against her will just as they had two years ago.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Raye stood stuck to the ground with shock. Tears glistened in her eyes as she tried to hold them in, but failed. They streamed freely down her face just like Ami's. Serena was on the ground wailing, and for once Raye felt like wailing with her.  
  
  
  
Raye couldn't even begin to think of what to do with herself. She felt so uncomfortable just standing there while Ami comforted Serena. She glanced around uncomfortably yet again and her eyes fell on Lita where she lay in the dirt.  
  
  
  
She seemed to be just as distressed as Serena, if not more. This didn't surprise Raye, although a few months ago it would have. Strong, independent, Lita, sobbing uncontrollably. It was unthinkable until she, Mina and Lita had moved in together. They had gotten to know each other so well as they had grown closer together, so close they had become each other's family, they were sisters.  
  
Mina and Raye had learnt that Lita wasn't just strong and independent but was also extremely sensitive and caring and nearly as emotional and sentimental as Serena although she didn't display it as openly as Serena. She had played their older sister, cooking for them, listening to their problems and just being there for them.  
  
  
  
Raye had turned out to be a practical joker with a great sense of humour. She always managed to get them to laugh. She had a great nack of being able to pick up on others emotions and could always sence when the others weren't happy.  
  
  
  
And Mina, she had been a great friend. Kind and considerate, sensitive, smart, that was Mina. Her and Lita had become so close Raye could hardly tell them apart. It seemed as though one whould think and the other would speak.  
  
  
  
Raye walked over to Lita and offered her a hand up. Lita just looked and her and Raye could see the despair and horror in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Come on, you have to get up," Raye managed to mumble half-heartedly and the voice that she had meant to be comforting came out much harsher than she had intended. The sound of her voice seemed to snap Lita out of her sorrow, but only just barely. She reached for the offered hand and was helped shakily to her feet.  
  
  
  
Lita stood there for a second, swaying slightly as she was still recovering from the full force of the enery that she had been hit with. She hastily wiped the tears from her face leaving it smeared with dirt from her hands. She looked around the bedraggled group and cast a quick look and the figure on the ground before bursting into tears and running away, away from the body, trying to escape the sounds and memories that would be with her always.  
  
Raye glanced at the others, silently questioning if they would be okay. Ami nodded in answer and Raye took off as well, in search of Lita.  
  
  
  
That night had seemed like the longest night ever to Raye as she and Lita spent most of the night on a park bench, taking it in turns to comfort each other.  
  
  
  
'Ever since then Lita hadn't been the same. Nothing had been the same. Serena had quit the Sailor Scouts the day after and nothing Ami or Raye could say would make her change her mind.  
  
  
  
Lita was always slipping off into her own little world and she often spent the nights crying. Her dreams were interrupted by Lita's screams more than once each night. She tried everything but nothing seemed to work. Lita became distant as she pushed everyone and everything away in attempt to shut out the world and her problems with it.  
  
  
  
It seemed to Raye that Lita did nothing apart from fight and cry. She barely slept, and when she did it was a restless uneasy sleep, that often ended with Lita creeping into Raye's room like a five-year-old who'd been having bad dreams.  
  
  
  
The scouts continued to fight but with their numbers down to three they had been beaten badly many times. They all came away with many injuries but things could have been much worse. They were lucky. Fighting evil seemed to be the only thing that Lita still had any passion for and she flung herself into it with great force.  
  
  
  
Then one night during a battle it seemed that their luck had run out. Ami lay unconscious on the ground with Lita and Raye standing guard on either side, protecting their injuried comrade. They were in a hopeless position. They couldn't see a thing, as it was a foggy night, so therefore they couldn't attack the yoma head on.  
  
  
  
To make matters worse they were both tired for sleep deprivation, and the yoma sensing that they were tiring was hiding in the fog and trying to wear them down by unexpectedly attacking and then withdrawing.  
  
  
  
It was working! Lita felt as though she was going to topple over and Raye was envious of Ami sleeping peacefully on the cement.  
  
  
  
Just as the yoma closed in for the kill another sailor scout dropped from the sky.  
  
  
  
"Forgive me Queen Serenity but we both know that this is not their destiny," the strange scout spoke before attacking with all her might. The yoma had been surprised by the sudden arrival of the new scout. There was only meant to be three scouts, that was the way it had been for six months now.  
  
  
  
The new scout wasn't tired and disposed of the monster quickly while Lita and Raye looked on in shock. When she was finished she walked over to them and stood there observing them calmly.  
  
  
  
Eventually Raye's curiosity was too much for her, "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I am Sailor Pluto," the stranger replied. "I am the keeper of time and I and the outer scouts will look after the world for now. You have already suffered too much for me to allow you to risk losing anything else. We will allow you to live normal lives again. Good Luck and Farewell!" and with that Sailor Pluto vanished from sight in a flash of purple light.  
  
  
  
Sense then, they had seen Pluto on various other occasions. Raye had been grateful to go back to a life as close to normal as she could get. Lita on the other hand, had gotten worse, she had gotten a job, at Raye constant insistence but it seemed to make no difference. She spent more nights in Lita's bedroom comforting her after bad dreams her than in her own.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Raye sighed to herself. 'Looks like it's going to be one of those nights' she thought to herself as she crossed the distance from the door to Lita's bed and knelt down beside her.  
  
  
  
"What's up?" Raye asked and then felt totally stupid for asking such a silly question. "I'm sor." Raye was cut off as the room was filled with purple light announcing the unexpected arrival of Pluto.  
  
Lita stopped crying and both girls looked up in shock. Pluto stood leaning against the time key trying to catch her breath. Her skirt was torn and burnt and she had long scratches down her arms. When she spoke the girls were surprised, for her voice didn't sound pained, just nervous and rushed.  
  
"We must leave now!" Pluto shouted with fear in her eyes. Knowing that something must be severely wrong for Pluto to be scared Lita and Raye jumped up and ran to her side. The three held hands and then they disappeared.  
  
They hadn't been gone for even a minute when the door smashed to the ground and four yoma squeezed their way through and commenced trashing the apartment in search of the girls.  
  
  
  
  
  
This Story was my first fanfiction and as a celebration of school holidays I'm going to redo all of the chapters, adding more detail and making it clearer and longer.  
  
Lita. 


	2. Chapter 1:Whose House is it?

Disclaimer: Come on, it's fanfiction! Of Course I don't own the characters. But I do own my story!  
  
Thoughts '.'  
  
Talking "."  
  
  
  
I haven't got many reviews and I really want people to vote on whether you want Ami and/or Serena to be in it. So please review! Well, on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Whose House is it?  
  
Setsuna, Lita and Raye appeared in a new dimension with a brilliant flash of purple light. Unfortunately the appeared about three metres above the ground, so they landed with a thud.  
  
"Setsuna!" both Lita and Raye whined, "Why can't you ever make the landing on the ground?" Setsuna turned bright red, "Oops!" she muttered before getting up and starting to walk towards a house in the distance.  
  
Lita and Raye scrambled to catch up with her and when they did they all walked in silence and look at the house they were heading towards. Now that they were getting closer Lita could see how big the house was. It wasn't just a house it was a mansion, and a massive one at that.  
  
'I wonder why we're here,' Lita thought 'and whose house is that? It's gigantic! I hope that's not where we're going to be staying.' Just as Lita thought this her train of thought was broken as Raye voiced her worries.  
  
"Umm.Setsuna, exactly whose house is that and why are we going there?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there." Setsuna replied mysteriously. This statement had the desired affect, if anything it was an over reaction. Lita and Raye stopped dragging their feet but they started running instead. Setsuna sighed and mumbled to herself, "From one extreme to the other!" as she ran after them.  
  
  
  
Five minutes later, three very puffed girls arrived at the house. They didn't all arrive at once though, Lita arrived first, closely followed by Raye and Setsuna came shortly after. Lita and Raye had stopped at the edge of the tree line, as they had absolutely no idea who they were looking for, or why. When Setsuna caught up they had both gotten their breath back and were tapping their feet impatiently.  
  
"Come on!" they cried as they latched onto her arm and began to drag her towards the house. Suddenly they all heard the click of a safety catch of a gun which caused them to stop on their tracks. Raye turned to the source of the noise slowly.  
  
  
  
Heero watched the three girls run through the trees, she saw them sneak into the grounds. They had to be spies! Quietly he jumped from the tree he was sitting in and crept silently towards the imposters with his gun raised.  
  
Heero reached the girls as they came close to halfway across the grounds. It was clear that they hadn't heard him approaching. He flicked off the safety switch and started to utter is favourite saying.  
  
"Omae o ko." Heero trailed off and dropped his gun when the black haired girl spun around to face him. 'Why does she look so familiar? I've never seen her before but I feel as if I know her!'  
  
  
  
Duo fell out of the hammock in shock, when he heard the sound of a safety catch being taken off a gun. He jumped to his feet instantly and glanced around. Realising that he is in no danger he puts his gun away. It's only then that he is shocked to see Heero standing about 15 metres away with three girls!  
  
'This is something that I have to get a closer look at!' Duo thinks to himself as he walks towards them.  
  
Heero stood staring at the girl. He couldn't work out who she was. Raye meanwhile was glaring at the boy with annoyance.  
  
"What do you think you're staring at?" she asked. Heero realised that he had been staring for quite a while now at the same time the he worked out that his gun was now laying in the dirt.  
  
"Hnn," Heero grunted for lack of anything better to say. Just then Duo arrived, to Heero's great relief.  
  
"You shouldn't be so rude in the company of cute girls Heero!" the braided boy scolded his friend jokingly, "Where are your manners?"  
  
"Hnn," and with that Heero walked away leaving Duo with three very confused girls.  
  
"So," Duo started confidently " What are three cute girls such as yourselves doing in this part of the colony?" At this Lita turned around and both her and Duo experienced a wave of familiarity much like the one that Heero had upon seeing Raye. They both stood there staring until Setsuna interrupted them.  
  
"Prince Duo you haven't changed abit!" Setsuna exclaimed. Duo was now looking rather scared.  
  
"I'm not a Prince!" he cried indignatly, "And anyway how do you know my name?? I never told you it!"  
  
"Of course you don't remember! How silly of me! Well why don't we go up to the house and I'll tell you and Prince Heero both at the same time?" Duo's curiosity overruled his fear. He nodded subduedly and then lead them all up to the house.  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is only small but I really wanted to get the next one out! Please read and review as I worked really hard to get this chapter out so quickly!  
  
Please vote for if you want Ami and Serena to be in the story or I'll just have to make the decision on the one vote that I have got which if for them not to be in it!! I'm going to decide soon so get your votes in!!!!  
  
Hope you're enjoying the story!  
  
Lita 


	3. Chapter 2:Brothers and Lovers

Disclaimer: Come on, it's fanfiction! Of Course I don't own the characters. But I do own my story!  
  
Thoughts '.'  
  
Talking "."  
  
Votes on whether to include Ami and Serena are now closed! I decided that there are too many stories on Serena anyways and all of the votes that I got apart from one said not to put Serena into it. So far I've had two votes for Ami to be in it, and two for her not to be, so I'm just going to beside for myself later you can still give me comments on that if you like and I will take them into consideration.  
  
Thanks to everyone who voted. And thanks so much to every one who reviewed. Please review even if it's a bad comment I don't care it will help me improve my writing. Well on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-Brothers and Lovers.  
  
  
  
As Duo led them to the front door Lita and Raye studied the house in awe. It was a giant house, three stories high, with climbing roses on trailing up and down the white walls. It looked like a castle out of a fairytale with windows scattered randomly over the building.  
  
'We are going to get so lost in there,' Raye thought practically.  
  
'Holy Moly! And he insists that he's not a prince! What a joke!' Lita though as she scanned the windows looking to see where that guy from earlier had gone. She couldn't see him, but what she saw made her stop in her tracks.  
  
Through one of the windows on the third floor she could see two guys. One had blonde hair and was playing a violin and the other had brown hair the covered his face. He was playing a flute and they both looked oddly familiar. In fact the whole scene looked familiar. So familiar, but Lita couldn't understand why.  
  
By now Setsuna had realised that Lita wasn't walking with them any more and had come back, with Raye and Duo trailing behind her. She followed Lita's gaze to find out why she had stopped. A look of pure glee came over her face when she saw the two boys practising.  
  
"Prince Duo," she said demandingly, "Why didn't you tell me that Prince Trowa and Prince Quatre were here with you as well?"  
  
Duo opened his mouth and began to protest, yet again that they weren't princes until Pluto cut him off, "Oh never mind it doesn't matter. I think we'd better just get inside so that I can explain before you get even more confused. It'll all make sense eventually. I promise."  
  
Duo just glared at her with annoyance evident in his eyes and then turned and began to lead them to the house again.  
  
'Why do I have the feeling that I know them?' Duo pondered. 'Why am I even trusting them? Heero must have had the same feelings or else he would have shot them all on the spot! I suppose that's a good enough reason to trust anyone.' As he thought this they reached the door and entered the house.  
  
  
  
From upstairs Quatre and Trowa heard the front door close with a bang and then, not long after that they the distinct sound of voices, female voices. Quatre stopped playing and looked at Trowa wondering if he had heard wrong.  
  
Judging by the look on Trowa's face he had heard right. Then he heard it again the sound of a voice that was definitely female, without a doubt.  
  
They both glanced at each other and then in unison they rose and started to walk down the stairs to investigate.  
  
  
  
Lita and Raye stood in what they assumed was the lounge room looking around uncomfortably. Setsuna meanwhile had made herself right at home and was sitting on the couch with her feet up on the coffee table.  
  
Seeing this Lita and Raye glanced at each other both wondering if they should say something about it. In the end they both decided that she must know best and they both slumped promptly into the armchairs next to Pluto.  
  
Just then Duo came tearing back into the room, a boy with waving a katana right on his heels while shouting threats about chopping off Duo braid. The boy who was chasing Duo skidded to a stop instantly upon seeing the girls sitting in the chairs.  
  
"What are you weak onnas doing in our house?" he questioned with annoyance. Then he saw how short Pluto's skirt was and added "And wearing a skirt that short is an injustice!"  
  
"Prince Wufei you have changed a bit haven't you? But I'm sure that it won't matter once you get you're memories back."  
  
"What are you talking about onna? And why on earth are you talking about giving me back my memories? I have all of my memories! The only one who doesn't is." Wufei trailed off as he caught a proper look of Raye and was flooded by strange feelings.  
  
Quatre and Trowa entered the room. They both looked very confused and then Heero came in with a gun out again.  
  
"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here this instant!" he demanded. Quatre decided he better take control of this situation before something happened, like Heero shooting the house to pieces.  
  
"Heero," he said calmly, "Put the gun away! Besides that's no way to talk to a lady."  
  
Eventually after much organisation on Quatre's part everyone had somewhere to sit and they were all sitting waiting to find out what Setsuna had to say. Heero had his hand on his gun still and Wufei was mumbling something about injustices and weak onnas but apart from that she had their undivided attention.  
  
Sensing that they were all listening, well, as close as she was going to get, Setsuna didn't waste anytime beating around the bush. (I felt like being really mean and leaving it there but I thought that I would be nice and give you a little more)  
  
"You," she said speaking to the Gundam boys, "are the princes of the inner planets from the a time called the Silver Alliance." Lita and Raye both looked shocked at this announcement. They had never thought of the fact that they might have had brothers and sisters from the past. The Gundam boys weren't buying it though. They were now convinced that these were spies.  
  
Pluto sensed this though and brought back Trowa's memories of them and the inner scouts playing on the moon when they were younger. He got back some memories of her and some of Lita and Raye. They had been best friends with Trowa when they were younger.  
  
All of these memories came back to Trowa in a rush and he ran to the girls and wrapped each in a hug in turn. Seeing this Duo and Quatre trusted this girl's word, and although Wufei and Heero were still not entirely convince they both agreed to wait and see what happened.  
  
Setsuna then turned to Lita and Raye and continued. "You two are going to stay here for awhile. You will be safe here. I hope," She added. "And by the way, among these boys is not only a lost brother but also a lost love. Good Luck and best wishes my Princesses and Princes."  
  
As she finished this speech Setsuna got to her feet and began to make her way towards the door.  
  
"Wait!" Lita yelled, "aren't you forgetting something?" Pluto patted her pockets and then replied "Nope, I've got everything!"  
  
"What about the rest of our memories?" Raye questioned. "You have to give them back still!"  
  
"Half the fun's in watching you try to figure it all out!" Setsuna replied with an evil grin as she disappeared in puff of smoke.  
  
  
  
Well, I finished it in one night! I'm so proud that I did a whole chapter that quickly. Please review.  
  
Also if you would be so kind as to write me a list of who you think would be each other's brothers and sister and lovers I would be really gratteful and yours might get used cos else it's going to take me forever. Cya readers.  
  
Lita. 


	4. Chapter 3:Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so please don't sue me. I do own my story though.  
  
The characters are probably going to start to get a little out of character now! I apologise for this but the story calls for it. Well, here goes!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3-Tears  
  
  
  
"Pluto!" Lita and Raye whined to the air. "What if we don't figure it out for ten years?"  
  
"Oh I knew I was forgetting to tell you something," they all heard Pluto's voice and the boys apart from Trowa looked around for the source of the voice.  
  
"If you haven't figured it out by your next birthday you will get your memories back then. Bye now I must go find Serena and Ami."  
  
Quatre was distressed by this news. "A whole year," he whispered. "I have to wait a whole year to find out. It's not fair!" All of the boys jumped a mile as Quatre yelled the last statement and began to back away in case he exploded. (Anything is possible)  
  
Quatre, instead, ran out of the room and disappeared down the hall with tears streaming down his face. Lita and Raye stared after him with matching looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"It's his birthday today," Trowa explained to them. It was then that Duo realised that there was a problem with all of this.  
  
"Hasn't it occurred that these's a problem with this. There's two girls here, and that other babe said that she was going to find two others but there's five of us." Everyone looked at Duo with shock that he had worked out something like that.  
  
"Yeah, where's Mina?" Trowa agreed, glancing around as though she was going to appear out of thin air. At the mention of her fallen friend's name Lita followed Quatre's example and ran out of the room, the tears in her eyes threatening to overflow.  
  
"What was all that about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Umm, I don't know how to say this Trowa but Mina's dead," Raye began uncertainly as she sat on the couch. "She died two years ago and Lita took her death really hard. She still hasn't gotten over it. I don't know what to do.I don't know what to do." Raye trailed into tears.  
  
Through all the shock, hardships and pain of the past few years she had always been strong, for Lita she had been strong. She hadn't cried since the night it had happened, and now it all came flooding out of her. Wufei looked around uncomfortably as did Heero but Trowa walked over to Raye and put an arm around her.  
  
He held his best friend as she cried out all of her bottled up emotions. As her tears started to slow and her sobs turned to sniffles Trowa looked up and realised that the others were gone.  
  
  
  
Duo looked at the crying girl in Trowa's arms and decided that the situation was under control. He quietly left the room and Wufei and Heero both followed his example. As Wufei made his way towards the training room and Heero walked purposefully toward his bedroom (and his laptop) Duo wondered where to go.  
  
He decided to go to the rooftop and sit in his favourite thinking spot to watch the stars and consider the day's events. When he got there he saw a shadow already inhabiting his spot. He felt a strange connection with this girl.  
  
The girl, Lita (he thought), looked in worse shape than the one down stairs. Her hair was a mess, with half of it falling in a tangled mess over her face and she had tears streaks down her face.  
  
But the tears had not stopped. They still stream down her face but she seemed almost at peace. Duo wondered what to do. He wished he were Quatre. 'Quatre would know what to do in this situation.'  
  
As he was standing there, contemplating whether to try and comfort her or whether to sneak back out the way he had come something strange happened. A shooting star flew across the sky, well to a normal person it look like a shooting star but both Duo and Lita knew that it was the planet Venus, and as it flew the girl looked up as though drawn to it.  
  
The planet was gone but in the sky what looked like a hologram of a girl appeared. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pale orange dress and Duo knew straight away that this was Mina. Then the girl in the sky spoke and Duo was stuck by an unnerving feeling that he knew her somehow.  
  
  
  
Okay sorry about this. This chapter was going to be longer but it's nearly 11 at night and I'm getting tired. I really wanted to get this up tonight.  
  
Hope you enjoyed it and please review even if you didn't! It will only help me to improve if you tell me what you don't like. Well until next time TTFN(Ta ta for now)  
  
Lita 


	5. Chapter 4:Assumptions

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon of Gundam Wing, never have, never will.  
  
  
  
Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4-Assumptions  
  
  
  
***With Raye and Trowa***  
  
Raye looked down at the list as she chewed on the end of the pen in thought. It had been awhile since she had stopped crying and pulled herself together. She had spent the next ten minutes constantly apologising to Trowa which he had thought was completely unnecessary. In the end all he could do was distract her, before he started blushing, by suggesting that they write a list of who they thought was who's brothers and lovers by matching personalities.  
  
Raye had jumped at the idea and fifteen minutes later they found themselves with a list that was almost finished. It looked something like this:  
  
Scout Brother Lover  
  
Lita Duo ???  
  
Raye Wufei ???  
  
Mina ???? Duo  
  
Ami Heero Quatre  
  
Serena Quatre ???  
  
There were a few gaps and they were the problems. Raye didn't really know the boys very well so most of the matching had been up to Trowa as he had some of his memories from the silver alliance back.  
  
Raye couldn't understand what was so hard about the remaining gaps.  
  
Trowa sighed inwardly. It looked so obvious but He couldn't place himself as a boyfriend for any of them and he just couldn't see Mina as his sister. It just felt so wrong, but the rest of it all looked right, from his memories of the girls' personalities as well as their looks.  
  
  
  
***With Heero***  
  
Heero sighed as he slammed shut his lap top. It wasn't any good. He had been trying to type up a report to Dr. J on the three strange girls and the strange happening that had been going on but all he could think about was the odd feelings that he got when he was around them.  
  
It was freaking him out. By all accounts the events of the evening shouldn't have happened. He should have killed them when he found them sneaking around the yard. If anything went wrong he would only have himself to blame, but once he saw the raven-haired girl he'd just frozen.  
  
'I'm meant to be the perfect soldier dam it!' he thought as he got up and headed off to find Wufei. 'Perfect soldiers don't freeze! They don't have feelings!. . .So why do I feel this way?'  
  
  
  
***With Lita***  
  
"Lita, how could you even think of doing that!" Mina scolded knowing that only seconds before Lita had been about to jump to her death. Her voice softened.  
  
"You must know that I don't blame you. There is nothing you could have done to prevent my death. It is your pain that troubles me." Lita looked up and listened to her friend with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I only wish," Mina continued, "for you to live your life as I cannot live mine. Be happy, for my sake, please try! We'll talk again soon."  
  
Mina's image lingered a little longer before she heard her voice again, but this time it was in her head only for her to hear, "I couldn't wish for a better wife for my brother." And with that she was gone.  
  
  
  
***With Duo***  
  
Duo listened with slight discomfort, feeling as though he was listening in where he shouldn't be. "We''l talk again soon," the girl finished. She then looked to him and he heard her voice ring out in his mind. "Take good care of her, little brother." She lingered for a moment more before disappearing into the stars.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey I know it's only short but I thought I had teased you for long enough so I wanted to get it out. Thanks for all the reviews, encouragement and comments. Keep them coming!  
  
On a sadder note, as school has started again the chapters may be a little slower in coming or become slightly short sorry about this but I will continue to do my best. Bye.  
  
Lita 


	6. Chapter 5:Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. . . Gundam Wing. . . or the world. . . Does that surprise anyone?  
  
  
  
  
  
IMPORTANT: All right to clear this up I had one very confused reviewer who was confused about whether Lita was with Duo or whether she was his sister like Trowa's list said. Trowa only has a limited amount of his memories back as Pluto didn't want him to spoil her fun and tell everyone how they were related, so she just gave him enough memories so that he would remember them and therefore prevent Heero from killing them on the spot. Trowa's list was mainly guesses based on what he could remember of the scouts' personalities and matching them to the Gundam boys. It is not fully right and there is nothing to say that the whole list isn't a heap of bullshit.  
  
  
  
Mina on the other hand has all of her memories back, as she is dead. Part of the point of this story was to keep people guessing as to who was related in which way, but you're not meant to be confused once I tell you, so if anyone is confused about anything, feel free to e-mail me or review to the story with your question and I'll explain to the best of my ability.  
  
  
  
Now that I have that off my chest I'll let you read some more of the story.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5-Confusion  
  
  
  
Wufei swung his katana with graceful ease as he completed the training exercise. He began to repeat the same moves over again but this time faster. As he trained he thought. He thought about those strange girls and the weird feelings that he had had upon first seeing them.  
  
  
  
'I wonder who the are . . . stupid weak onnas' he thought to himself as he began the sequence faster yet again. 'And that skirt that the one with green hair was wearing . . .' he continued, 'What did they call her . . . Setsuna . . . yeah that was it. What an injustice!' Wufei thought as he increased speed again. 'Who are those onnas anyway . . . how the hell does' "Fuck!" Wufei screamed in pain as his katana slipped through his grasp and fell onto his foot resulting in a loud thud.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Heero walked down the empty halls as he headed to the gym where he thought that Wufei would be. Suddenly he heard a scream echo from further down the hall. Quickly Heero pulled his gun and set off at a run towards the gym.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Duo stood glued to the spot in shock and confusion, then suddenly it was as thought someone had turned on a tap in his head and all of his memories came back in a flood of emotions, sights and voices. There was a flash of light and he saw ten children playing happily in a large garden. They looked to be about nine years old.  
  
  
  
All of the other gundam pilots where there, as were the two girls that were staying with them now, but he could remember them and the three other girls who were playing with them. He could remember everyone and everything that had happened during the whole of his past life.  
  
  
  
His sister and he were in a corner whispering. They looked like they were planing something. Just as Mina was sneaking up on Wufei with a giant bucket of water there was another flash.  
  
  
  
Duo was watching himself in the same garden again, only this time it was winter and he was older than in the previous flashback, probably around 15. He and Lita were walking through the garden; both wrapped in heavy cloaks. Lita laughed at something he had said and then bent down. She stood up holding a handful of the powdery snow and promptly shoved it down the back of Duo's top. Duo screamed in surprise at the icy coldness. Lita ran off giggling, as it struck Duo how different the girl in his past was to the one who was sitting in front of him.  
  
  
  
The fifteen-year-old Duo took off in pursuit of the giggling Lita. For awhile they ran around the flowerbeds as Lita tried to avoid the annoyed Duo, but after a few minutes Lita lost sight of Duo and stopped to glance around in confusion as she attempted to get her breath back. Then she was knocked to the ground as Duo pounced on her from his hiding place in the branches of a large tree.  
  
  
  
Both of the teens landed in the cold snow with a thud and began to wrestle, each attempting to pin the other. After a long fight Duo succeeded in pinning Lita into the snow. He was holding both of her wrists in his hands pinned to the ground; his right arm across her stomach as she lay in the snow with him half on top of her. He looked down at her and Duo could remember the tingly feeling that had appeared in his tummy as they had lay there in the snow.  
  
  
  
He watched as his teenage self lowered his head slowly, looking deep into her eyes. Their breaths mingled as they lay there and before either one realised what they were doing their lips touched. Duo was lost in the feeling of her mouth as her lips moved across his creating a tingly feeling that spread through his entire body. They parted after a second and Duo stayed in the snow, still in shock. "Are you going to let me up, or not?" Lita asked from beneath him, a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
  
  
There was another flash of light and Duo was standing back on the rooftop below the stars with Lita still sitting in front of him. Duo sat down in shock so as not to fall over as he felt as though his head was spinning like a merry-go-round, and sat there on the cold cement lost in memories.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Mina's spirit sat on Venus watching over her brother. He was just standing there. 'What's he doing?' With a start she realised that his memories of the past were coming back to him. 'Oh, crap! Now I'm in for it, Setsuna is not going to be happy that I interfered!' Mina thought as she got to her feet, 'I think I'll be going now.' But before she got to go anywhere there was a brilliant flash of green light as Sailor Pluto appeared blocking Mina's way.  
  
  
  
"Oh, hi Setsuna! What a pleasant surprise!" Mina explained in a stained voice knowing that she was about to get her head bitten off.  
  
  
  
"You can drop the innocent act Mina." Setsuna said plainly. "I know what you did and I'm going to have to set it straight. Please don't do it again. I need to keep searching for Ami and Serena."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Duo was sitting on the cold ground lost in thoughts and memories when he suddenly felt a strange feeling in his head. He knew instantly what it was.  
  
  
  
"Setsuna, I'll get you for this! How could you?" and with that Duo slumped to the ground his newfound memories gone again.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Polls:  
  
Who do you want Raye to be with?  
  
Heero or Trowa.  
  
  
  
2. Who do you want to get their memory back next?  
  
Trowa or Wufei or Quatre or Lita.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There you go. Hope you liked it.  
  
To vote just review and tell me. By the way I apologise for taking so long to get this chapter out, I damn writer's block to hell. Thank god that I'm over it now.  
  
Cya Lita 


	7. Chapter 6:The Dangers of Drinking

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing but I do own my story.  
  
  
  
I think that I am well and truly over my writer's block and I'm so glad that I am, it was getting really, really annoying. Well here's the next chapter. Please don't forget to vote.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Chapter 6-The Dangers of Drinking  
  
  
  
Heero arrived at the door to the gym and was just about to barge in but upon hearing the thumping and cursing coming from the other side thought the better of it and peered around the door quietly instead. A sight that almost made him laugh greeted him. Wufei was hopping around the room on one foot, the other foot was held in his hand as he hopped. It looked like some sort of weird tribal dance. Relived that Oz was not attacking Heero put away his gun before entering the room.  
  
  
  
Wufei heard the creak of the gym door and stopped hopping automatically upon realising how stupid he must look. He turned to see Heero with a huge smile on his face and nearly fell over in shock. 'I must have really looked like a fool for Yuy to be smiling!' he thought with annoyance and shock as his foot still throbbed with pain from his careless mistake of dropping his katana on it.  
  
  
  
Heero stood, just inside the doorway of the gym, waiting for Wufei to say something as he glanced around the gym at the various weapons on the walls. Eventually the silence was broken by Wufei's voice, "What do you want?" he asked bluntly while trying to ignore the pain that his injured foot was causing him.  
  
  
  
"Umm . . ." Heero trailed off, in all of the commotion and his thoughts that there was an attack he had totally forgotten what it was that he had gone looking for Wufei for.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Lita took one last look at the stars and the planet Venus before sighing, as she rose to her feet and headed towards pale light that showed her the way to get back into the house.  
  
'Why did Setsuna bring us here anyway? I mean sure, those guys are supposed to be part of our past by why now? And what is this new enemy that managed to scare her so badly?'  
  
  
  
Lita was so lost in her thoughts that she stumbled, as she tripped over something on the ground, and only barely avoided landing flat on her face. After regaining her balance she glanced around looking for what it was that she had tripped on. She could barely see in the dim light and was about to give up and go back inside, when she saw it.  
  
  
  
There was a dark shadow on the ground, about three metres away. As Lita drew closer she realised that it was the braided boy from downstairs, what had Setsuna called him? Prince Duo? That was it, she was sure of it, but what was he doing on the roof. It was then that she realised that he wasn't moving.  
  
  
  
****  
  
The Next Day  
  
****  
  
Duo sat up causing his head to spin and blurring his vision. He looked around, confused. 'What happened?' he thought to himself as he thought back to the night before. 'Must have been one weird dream that I was having cos I remember girls fighting in really short skirts and Heero threatening to kill someone and not caring it out. And Quatre was yelling! That was the weirdest dream that I've ever had.'  
  
  
  
Duo thought about all this as he got out of his a bed and went to take off his PJ's only to realise that he was still in his clothes from the day before. He stared and then it hit him. I just this vision of Duo's clothes hitting him LOL  
  
  
  
'That's it!' Duo thought to himself. 'I must have gone clubbing last night. Fuck, I must have been even drunker than usual, I can't remember a thing about last night but it all fits the thumping headache, loss of memory and weird dreams. I hope that I didn't do anything too embarissing,' Duo thought distinctly remembering the time that he had tried to post himself in a mailbox cos he thought that he was a letter. 'Thank god Wufei wasn't there that time or I would have never hear the end of it!' he thought with relief as he pushed that horrid memory to the back of his mind and left for breakfast.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^  
  
What will Duo do when he realises that it wasn't a dream? What would Wufei do if he knew about Duo trying to post himself in a post box? Will they ever get their memories back or will they have to wait for their birthdays?  
  
Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z!  
  
LOL!  
  
Sorry about that I was just watching it.  
  
Anyways people can still vote for the two polls that I put up last time. They were:  
  
Who do you want Raye to be with?  
  
Heero or Trowa.  
  
  
  
2. Who do you want to get their memory back next?  
  
Trowa or Wufei or Quatre or Lita.  
  
  
  
Sorry but you can't vote for Lita's boyfriend/love cos that's already been given to Duo.  
  
  
  
Sorry that this chapter's kinda short and that it's taken me so long to update but I've had exams! Last day of exams tomorrow! YAY! Then I'll be able to update my stories quicker!  
  
  
  
Please Review and I'll greatly appreciate it if you all read my other stories as well and tell me what you think cos seeing as this was my first ff the others should be better.  
  
If you're still reading all this crap I thank you for being so patient.  
  
Thanks Lita. 


	8. Chapter 7:Conspiracy

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from my story.  
  
A new chapter! YAY! Have the next couple of chapters to this story planned out so I shouldn't have too much trouble updating more regularly than I have been.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
Chapter 7-Conspiracy  
  
  
  
Duo walked into the kitchen absorbed in his thoughts of what to have for breakfast. He was completely unprepared for the shock that he received upon sighting the two girls from his dream sitting at the kitchen table. He stood staring in shock, his mouth gapping like a goldfish as he tried to gather his wits and come to grips with what was going on.  
  
It hadn't been a dream! The girls were really there. The girl called Setsuna had really been there. She really thought that they were Princes. It had been real. All of it had been real!  
  
Duo surveyed the room as he took all of this in. Trowa and Raye were sitting side by side, talking like they had known each other their whole lives. This shocked Duo almost as much as finding that there really were two cute girls staying in the house, Trowa was talking.  
  
Wufei was sitting across from them, glaring at Raye and muttering about injustices as he munched on toast and jam. It appeared that Raye had beaten him to the last of the Rice Bubbles, a fact that Wufei was extremely unhappy about.  
  
Quatre was having a one-sided argument with a silent Heero, as he tried to convince him that he couldn't complete missions if he didn't eat.  
  
Duo took in all of this within seconds. What drew his attention was the girl at the other end of the table. When he looked at Lita he felt the same strange feeling of familiarity as he had experienced upon seeing her the day before. She was sitting by herself at one end of Quatre's gigantic table, studying her bowl of Cornflakes as if it held the answers to the universe. Duo thought that she looked like a fallen angel. She felt Duo's eyes upon her and glanced up allowing him to see her face.  
  
Her face was as beautiful as she was but he barely registered this before noticing her eyes. They were so dull and lifeless, like that of a dead person. So full of pain and guilt. He couldn't stand seeing those gorgeous eyes so haunted.  
  
Lost in new thoughts Duo collected his Coco Pops and sat next to Lita, swearing to himself that he would cheer her up.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Days and weeks passed and as autumn closed in, the leaves turned red and gold, and the girls settled into their new life.  
  
Raye and Trowa were rarely seen apart and the usually quiet and reserved boy seemed to have found a new personality. Raye and Heero also got along quite well, and Raye was the only one that could win an argument without having him pull a gun on her. It seemed that Heero had a soft spot for the black haired scout although he would never admit it.  
  
Lita and Duo spent much time together and although Lita still appeared to be troubled she was more cheerful than Raye had seen her for years. The kindness of Quatre combined with Duo's companionship and Mina's frequent visits in spirit form had done an amazing job of lifting her spirits and healing the scars of her soul.  
  
If Wufei and Raye weren't squabbling over meaningless things, they were arguing or fighting. They were both very evenly matched not only in fighting skills but also in stubbornness and childishness, especially when around each other. No one doubted that they were brother and sister and Duo had taken to calling Wufei Prince Mars, and singing 'Mars a days, Helps you work, rest, play.' This caused him to get chased quite often, not only by Wufei but by Raye as well.  
  
And thought weeks passed no one heard any word of Setsuna, Amy or Serena.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Muffled giggles and whispers escaped through the thick wood of Duo's bedroom door. The faint sounds caught Heero's attention as he walked through the corridors. Intrigued, Heero strained his ears trying to make out the words of the speakers. Worried and curious as to who Duo had in his room, and what mischief the braided baka and his accomplice were up to, Heero crept closer to the locked door.  
  
Listening at the keyhole, his first question was quickly answered as Lita's voice rose slightly in annoyance. "Of course it will work! It's brilliant!"  
  
"All right, all right," Heero could just make out Duo's words. "Be quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us!"  
  
Heero was now considerably worried. Duo's practical jokes had been bad enough, but when paired up with Lita they were to be feared and avoided. In the nine weeks that Lita had been there they had wrecked havoc with everyone at least once.  
  
First they had dyed Wufei's shirts and pants hot pink.  
  
They had flooded Quatre's bathroom, although they had claimed that to be an accident no one believed them.  
  
They had stolen Heero's laptop and managed to keep it hidden for three days. He had only gotten it back after holding a knife to Duo's braid as his guns had also been taken leaving him threatless for awhile.  
  
Raye had been soaked through with cordial from a bucket on top of her door, after which she had whinged about having sticky hair for a week.  
  
They had driven Trowa crazy for a week and a half by ripping out the last age of every book he read before he got to it. They then became sick of this joke, much to Trowa's relief.  
  
They had gone shopping and come back with a puppy (which they named Venus at Lita's insistence.) This by it's self had been sufficient to annoy Wufei. Then they had placed it in his bed one night. Much to Wufei's disgust and annoyance he had woken to a puppy licking his nose and drooling all over his face.  
  
Wufei had gotten them back by feeding Venus the TV remote. Needless to say Duo had not been impressed.  
  
Their latest joke had involved pulling Quatre into the pool while he was fully dressed, with the aid of the garden hose. Quatre had been extremely pissed off for a whole day as the pool water had ruined his pants, which had been a present from his father.  
  
The jokes seemed to be getting more annoying as time went on and if Heero had followed the pattern correctly he was next on the list. This made Heero nervous. In Heero's opinion they all had the right to be anxious. He doubted even god knew what they would do next.  
  
Bringing his thoughts back to the conversation he was listening to, Heero listened closely hoping that maybe he would be able to avoid whatever joke it was that they had install for him.  
  
"When everyone's busy you can sneak into Raye's room and I'll sneak into Trowa's and then . . ." here Duo's planning went to quiet for Heero to be able to hear, but he had heard enough to know that he was safe, at least for a little while.  
  
Relieved Heero made his way out into the courtyard in search of Trowa and Raye. He may be safe but they were in danger at the moment. The least he could do was warn them to watch their backs.  
  
Upon walking into the courtyard he caught sight of a flag fluttering in the breeze. 'I've never seen that flag before,' Heero thought to himself. 'I wonder why Quatre put it up. It looks really odd.'  
  
Curious as to what flag it was Heero moved closer to the flagpole. It wasn't until he got closer that he realised why he hadn't seen the flag before. It wasn't a flag. It was someone's underpants.  
  
"DUO!" Heero yelled loud enough for everyone including Duo to hear.  
  
Wufei was the first to arrive. Upon seeing the undies he stopped in horror. "They better not be . . ." he trailed off in relief after identifying the discriminating underwear as not his. "They're not mine! They're not mine!" Wufei began chanting just as Raye came onto the scene.  
  
She glanced at Wufei and then looked to the underpants. "Well they should be yours!" she growled.  
  
Wufei responded by sticking out his tongue and she did likewise.  
  
"They're mine!" Heero growled. He sounded to fierce that both Wufei and Raye pulled their tongues back in before walking hastily away. Leaving Heero to retrieve the windborne underpants for himself.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
During the commotion that Heero had caused Lita and Duo had managed to pull of their plan. Both letters were now ready and waiting on their intended beds.  
  
"Good Work, Matchmaker One" Duo stated sticking out his hand to congratulate his partner in crime.  
  
"You too, Matchmaker Two!" Lita replied with a wide grin as she took the offered hand and shook it.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
What did you think?  
  
I need a nickname for Duo to call Lita. I anyone can think of one, it would be greatly appreciated as I'm at a bit of a loss.  
  
I meant to make this chapter longer but it's getting late and I'm getting tired. I'll try to write more soon.  
  
  
  
Lita. 


End file.
